


Lost

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Galion, Mentions of the Bardlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: What happened before Bard landed up in the hospital wing of the Woodland Realm...
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Elven Translations:
> 
> No dirweg – Be careful   
> No guin i phing dhîn! – Get ready to shoot   
> Dago in yrch! – Kill the Orcs  
> Meleth – Love

“Search everywhere!” Thranduil hissed, steering his Elk around to avoid one of the many fallen tress of his Woodland.

He had been looking for Bard for the past two hours, and he had his finest elves searching along with him, yet nothing turned up.

Amongst his company was Tauriel, Feren and six of his best elves. Galion remained behind to tend to the kingdom with the council and also take care of the hysterical Bowman trio, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda.

Since his argument with the King of Dale and the Orc attack that had Bard missing, Thranduil felt sick to his stomach when Galion delivered the news that his beloved mortal was not found and so it was clear that Bard had been taken hostage by the Orc pack that had shown up near the palace.

At first, he had been shocked to the bone, muttering Bard’s name over and over again until Feren snapped him back to reality, forcing him to keep it together in front of the children.

From there, he turned into his kingly mode and the search for Bard began.

The Woodland was a dangerous realm currently, since the spiders resided in the trees, close to the river. Then there were the Orcs of Gundabad, hiding away for another day of war. So one hour turned into two and Thranduil found himself unable to go back to his palace, in fear of facing the children without Bard.

If Bard was out here, he was either dead or taken to Gundabad and that made Thranduil cringe, for he couldn’t lose his mortal love before his time.

“My lord!” He heard Feren yell, riding towards him on his horse. His face was flustered from riding against the wind but the expression on his face told Thranduil something else. And then he spoke.

“My lord, I found Orc tracks leading East towards the boarder. I believe they might have set up a camp and this is what I found on one of the tree branches,” he said, presenting Thranduil with a torn up piece of clothing of cheap material; Bard’s undershirt.

Thranduil had liked seeing it on the bowman, loving how snuggly it hugged those strong biceps and torso, now it was ruined and there was dried blood on it. Bard's blood.

The Elvenking felt his stomach tighten.

“Follow the tracks!” he commanded, voice stern and determined.

“My lord, I shall take the path around the wood to the other side with my company. We will not let them escape,” Tauriel said, riding up next to him. She knew him better than most of his elves and she silently offered him comfort to have hope that King Bard would still be alive and okay.

Thranduil nodded. “ _No dirweg_ ,” he said.

Tauriel nodded and whistled for two elves to follow her as she took another path that went around parts of the wood, towards the river where the Orcs might try and escape to. They all assumed that the Orcs were either moving now or setting up camp because it was nightfall and because their tracks on the ground were much recent.

_‘I believe we need to spend some time apart.’_ Thranduil was haunted by those words, the nearer they got. As soon as he finds Bard, he'll make things right, he vowed to himself.

He was a fool to believe that Bard was like some mortal men, he was a fool to believe that Bard wanted sex and nothing more. How could he not see that the mortal had genuine intentions of their relationship? How could he assume that Bard knew nothing when Bard was only learning?

He was a foolish king to not see that Bard was committed to him.

"My lord..." Feren whispered, grabbing his attention instantly and he looked up ahead to where Feren was pointing. In the distance he spotted a camp fire and his heart leapt with certainty that those were the Orcs who probably captured Bard. If they were, he would slay them mercilessly and slowly.

“ _No guin i phing dhîn!_ ”

The order came in a whisper and the elves spread out between the trees, slowing down their horses so not to scare the orcs off.

Thranduil neared the camp site and his heart skipped a beat when he spotted Bard tied up by his ankles against a tree, naked and upside down. There were markings on his body, open wounds as though he had been whipped and his body was red from all the blood. His face was hidden behind his dark hair and Thranduil couldn’t tell if he was awake or not.

But that was soon answered when Bard groaned painfully as one of two orcs that had approached him harshly grabbed his private parts and pulled out a knife while laughing. Thranduil saw red and he drew out his sword. “ _Dago in yrch!_ ” He hissed through clenched teeth, spotting Tauriel and her company on the other side, ready with their bows and arrows.

And the elves descended on the Orc pack swiftly, slaying them mercilessly.

Thranduil was after the two orcs who were with Bard. But he was suddenly threatened to stop when the orcs grabbed Bard and cut the rope that had him suspended in the air.

“Come any closer and I will slit his throat!” the taller one sneered, pressing a knife against Bard’s throat, drawing out a little blood. Bard hissed and squirmed in the orc’s grip. His hands were tied behind his back, so he couldn’t fight back even if he had the energy to do so. Around them, the fight had quickly ceased and every elf had their arrows pointed at the last two orcs, ready to shoot at their king’s command.

“Command your filth to stand down,” the shorter orc spat, grinning. Thranduil seethed and made a move forward but the taller orc pressed his knife in deeper and Bard groaned out weakly now, his head snapping up and his emerald eyes meeting Thranduil’s icy-blue ones. Those same eyes that gave away everything Bard was feeling and right now, he was feeling absolute pain.

Thranduil took a step back. He couldn’t make a move because it would be Bard’s last breath on Arda if he did.

He looked to Tauriel from across the orcs and gave her a barely noticeable nod then he looked back at the orcs as he placed his weapon down on the moist woodland ground to distract them.

His kin did the same and the orc holding Bard up made the mistake of pointing his knife at the Elvenking when he spoke because in the next split second, the orc was dead and the smaller one fell back in shock but he drew out his knife when he hit the ground and Bard fell on top of the creature just as it died from another arrow that one of the elves with Tauriel had shot.

Never in a thousand years had Thranduil felt so helpless when he heard Bard’s scream. He moved swiftly towards the bodies and he pulled Bard up against him. The knife was lodged deep in his chest on the far right just under his nipple. Thranduil was relieved that it wasn’t anywhere near his heart but he was still afraid that Bard would die because the weapon was a morgul blade.

“Bard!” he whispered, quickly untying the rope around his wrists and ankles and scooping him up in his arms after wrapping him up with his cloak. He called forth his Elk and got on its back, holding Bard to his chest as he began to ride back to the palace.

“Prepare the healers at once and have the children escorted back to their chambers. They need not see their father like this,” he commanded and Feren rode forth with his horse, shooting an arrow ahead to have the gates opened while he commanded that Tauriel stay behind with her group and clean up the mess.

“Stay with me, _meleth_ ,” the Elvenking whispered against Bard’s hair when he heard the former bargeman groan and whimper painfully.

“Stay with me please…”

“King Thranduil…” Bard managed; his voice barely above a whisper. “King Thran…”

Thranduil’s heart faltered at the way he whispered his name and he looked down at Bard with absolute concern, sensing that something was wrong as they neared the open gates.

“We must go back—the dragon… Smaug, h-he… my children will burn,” Bard repeated a little clearly now.

“No…” Thranduil whispered as Bard slipped out of consciousness and right there, he realised that nearly three hours of Bard in captivity produced disturbing results. 

Something was very wrong with Bard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
